


Tall in The Saddle

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [39]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou realizes just how lucky she is to have friends like her fellow riders. This is Story #38 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall in The Saddle

As the waystation came into sight, Lou brought Lightning to an abrupt halt. She gazed at Emma’s house in the near distance and sighed. She really was going to miss working for the Pony Express. Most of all she was going to miss Kid, the other boys, Emma, and Teaspoon. They had all become like family to her. 

Why did she have to blurt out in front of Jimmy that she was a girl? If only he hadn’t been present when she told Boggs that MaryLouise McCloud still had two daughters. Kid was already keeping his promise not to tell anyone she was a girl, so her admitting it in front of him didn’t matter. 

She sighed again as Kid and the other riders drew their mounts to a stop on either side of her. 

“What’s wrong Lou?” Kid asked, noticing the sad expression on her face. 

“Nothing.” Lou said. 

“Something’s wrong,” Kid insisted. “You can tell us.” 

Lou glanced down as she felt moisture sting her eyes. She blinked it away for raising her head. “I’m sure going to miss riding with all of you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jimmy asked.”You act like you’re going somewhere.” 

“When Teaspoon finds out I’m not who he things I am...”Lou said. 

“Well who says you ain’t?” Cody asked. 

“You ride as tall as any man I’ve seen.” Kid pointed out. 

“Any man you says different is going to answer to me. “Jimmy stated. 

As Buck, Cody, and Ike echoed Jimmy’s words, Lou felt warmth spread throughout her body. She had half-expected them to be mad at her for deceiving them, but instead they were swearing their loyalty and promising to keep her true gender a secret. 

“Thanks fellas,” She swallowed past the lump in her throat.


End file.
